


Touch Starved

by Whump-with-wren (Spannah339)



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Endeavour Morse Needs a Hug, Exhaustion, Gen, I'm gonna single handedly make this a tag, Whump, Whumptober, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Whump-with-wren
Summary: A short little thing I wrote for Whumptober that I'm pretty happy with!





	Touch Starved

Morse leaned against the car, watching as the small crowd milled around him. He was exhausted - most of the station had been working overnight in response to a bomb threat and the mental toll of being in mortal danger all night on top of no sleep had drained him. 

Now, emerging from the building to a surprisingly late morning, those who had responded were greeted by worried friends and family. Morse just wanted to go home and sleep, but he was technically still on duty and hadn’t been dismissed yet. So he stood against the car, trying not to fall asleep on his feet. 

“He’s alright, love. Real hero, he was.” Morse glanced up to see the Thursdays making their way towards them. He pushed himself off the car with some effort to greet Mrs Thursday, but before he could fully say anything, she had hurried forward and pulled him into a hug. 

He froze, startled at the sudden show of affection. Mrs Thursday didn’t seem to notice, saying something about how worried she had been. Morse didn’t pay attention, unable to focus on anything but her arms around him. 

He hadn’t been hugged like this since… since before his mother died. The thought brought a prickle of tears to his eyes. He blinked them back, gently extracting himself from the embrace. 

“I’m alright, Mrs Thursday,” he said, almost surprised at how even his voice was. Mrs Thursday seemed to be giving him a once over to make sure, then nodded. 

“Well, come back to ours and I’ll give you both a good feed, then you can rest up.” Morse blinked, eyes still a little wet. 

“That really isn’t necessary, Mrs Thursday,” he began. 

“Nonsense, come on, the both of you.” 

Morse looked helplessly at Thursday, who gave him an amused smile. 

“No use arguing with her, lad,” he said. “Trust me, I know.”

Morse hesitated a moment longer, then decided he was too tired to care. So he trailed after the Thursdays, the memory of the hug still weighing on his mind.


End file.
